


Восьмой - бесконечность

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Scarification, Шрамирование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Все шрамы Атсуши Сакураи.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Восьмой - бесконечность

У него был небольшой шрам на подбородке – в общем, такой шрам был у многих, кто как безумный гонял в детстве на велике и, соответственно, падал, выбивая хорошо если только молочные зубы. Насколько Имаи знал, у Атсуши в детстве велика не было, но, мало ли, мог навернуться и с чужого. В общем, шрам как шрам, совершенно обычный, Имаи заметил его еще в школе и не придал ему особого значения.

Второй шрам он заметил уже тогда, когда они собрали группу и начали играть вместе: белый неровный рубец на лодыжке.  
– А, это… – протянул Атсуши, непривычно усмехаясь. – Это, знаешь… Помнишь Такаги?  
Имаи кивнул. Не то чтобы он хорошо его знал – Такаги был старше и учился в другой школе, но был настолько известным в узких кругах, что слышали о нем все, кроме, пожалуй, самой зеленой мелочи.  
– Он однажды поругался с каким-то типом из Томиока. И, в общем… – Атсуши стесненно покачал головой. – Тот приехал со своими дружками разбираться. Ну и мне досталось вместе со всеми.  
– Это чем так?  
– Велосипедной цепью.  
Имаи сочувственно скривился.  
– Отбились хоть?  
Атсуши снова усмехнулся со странным выражением лица.  
– Отбились.  
Уже потом, много времени спустя Имаи понял, что значила эта странная ухмылка. Это была слегка придавленная неловкостью обычная мальчишеская гордость. Атсуши гордился своим шрамом от велосипедной цепи. Ему нравилось ощущать себя лихим, опасным и подчеркнуто маскулинным. Правда, это все шло сильно вразрез с его истинной сутью, так что редкие моменты триумфа собственной мужественности он запоминал и бережно хранил.

Третий шрам Имаи обнаружил еще позже – когда их обоих догнало и накрыло на несколько лет плотной физической зависимости друг от друга. Это был их третий или четвертый раз, накал нужды совсем немного спал, и у Имаи появились силы на нежность. Он гладил и целовал Атсуши, изучая его тело кончиками пальцев и воспаленными от поцелуев губами – тогда-то он и наткнулся на неряшливый, будто через верх заштопанная прореха, шрам на боку, на ребрах.  
– С братом подрались, – равнодушно пояснил тогда Атсуши. – Я вылетел за порог и вот, слегка ободрался.  
– Ему влетело тогда, поди, – пробормотал Имаи, осторожно трогая непривычно жесткую, будто неживую плоть. Атсуши даже голову поднял, глядя на него почти с испугом.  
– Нет, ты что. Никто не узнал. Это он меня заштопал материной иголкой. И пластырем залепили поверх. Сначала болело, а потом прошло. Скажи я кому… всем стало бы только хуже.  
Это звучало настолько странно, что Имаи решил дальше не расспрашивать. Он старался не касаться третьего шрама, когда они обнимались и ласкали друг друга, но время от времени пальцы все равно задевали жесткий рубец, и каждый раз Имаи вздрагивал.

Четвертый шрам появился, потому что Имаи не уследил. По-хорошему тогда с Атсуши вообще не стоило спускать глаз. После смерти матери он начал пить гораздо больше, и не все его идеи с пьяных глаз были удачными. Проблема была в том, что присматривать за Атсуши, не вызывая подозрений, можно было только выпивая самому, но как бы Имаи не держался, в результате он все равно засыпал, и Атсуши оказывался предоставленным самому себе. Или хуже – кому-то из их общих приятелей, некоторые из которых имели дурную особенность впадать от выпивки в буйство.  
В общем, проснувшись однажды поздним утром, Имаи обнаружил Атсуши сидящим рядом на полу и с интересом разглядывавшим собственную окровавленную руку. С руки капало прямо на пол и впитывалось в солому. Сам Атсуши был еще достаточно пьян, чтобы не чувствовать особой боли. У него оказался сломан мизинец и одна из косточек в кисти, ничего особенно страшного. Что именно произошло, пока Имаи спал, никто не помнил, но в тот же день позже Имаи обнаружил в ванной разбитое зеркало в бурых потеках. А на ребре ладони Атсуши остался едва заметный шрам.

Пятый и шестой шрамы едва не стали последними. Длинный, толстый, как извивающийся червяк поперек живота – после операции. И небольшой круглый рядом – от катетера.  
К тому времени они уже почти не спали вместе, но тогда Имаи провел несколько ночей рядом с Атсуши, держа его за руку. Ту самую, со шрамом ниже мизинца. И прижимался губами к этому шраму, умоляя богов не забирать Атсуши. Наверное, это был первый и последний момент в его жизни, когда он обращался к богам, в которых никогда не верил. Наверное, богам было все равно, верят в них или нет, – Атсуши поправился. Остались только страшные шрамы на животе, но и они со временем побелели и перестали выглядеть так ужасно.

Имаи не знал, когда и при каких обстоятельствах появился седьмой шрам – он и узнал о его существовании очень не сразу, уже тогда, когда длинная полоса на левой лопатке превратилась в тонкую, едва заметную белую линию.  
– Кто это тебя так? – спросил он при случае, но Атсуши промолчал, многозначительно улыбаясь.  
В общем-то, не было особой разницы, кто именно это сделал. Но как только выдалась возможность, Имаи постарался перекрыть этот шрам новым – ничего не вышло, ногти оказались недостаточно длинными и острыми. Он утешился тем, что отметины, по крайней мере, были чувствительными и заметными, и пару дней Имаи замечал, как Атсуши крутится у зеркала, со все той же мальчишеской гордостью разглядывая оставленные им царапины.

Был еще один шрам, восьмой, о котором они никогда не говорили.  
Имаи заметил его почти в самом начале – он был похож на маленький знак бесконечности и располагался между правой ключицей и соском. Уже потом, когда он пригляделся, то понял, что на самом деле это были два круглых ожога один вплотную к другому. Один раз Имаи задал вопрос, но Атсуши не ответил, сделал вид, что даже не услышал. И больше Имаи не спрашивал.  
Уже потом, спустя много лет, когда они снова сошлись – и уже не было между ними ни физической зависимости, ни вечно голодной страсти, – Атсуши рассказал сам.  
– Это отец, – сказал он, заметив взгляд Имаи на шраме. – Сигаретой.  
Это было так дико и при этом так ожидаемо, что Имаи не нашел ничего лучше, чем спросить:  
– За что?  
Атсуши тогда посмотрел на него с растерянным изумлением и болезненно усмехнулся.  
– Знаешь, а я только недавно понял: ни за что. Просто попался под руку. Просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время. – Он покачал головой, опуская взгляд и отворачиваясь. – Я ни в чем не был виноват. Я не был настолько плохим. Нет никакой высшей справедливости, кармы или еще чего… Мне просто не повезло. Вот и все.  
Тогда Имаи его обнял сзади, закрывая злополучный шрам ладонью.  
– Нужно его удалить, – пробормотал Атсуши, прижимаясь щекой к его руке. – Зашлифовать. В нем нет никакого смысла.  
– А в остальных есть?  
– Конечно. Это память. Это уроки. А об этом я не хочу помнить и постоянно спрашивать себя, за что. Искать в себе какие-то изъяны, которые бы оправдали то, что он делал. Больше – не хочу.  
Имаи тогда поцеловал его за ухом, задумавшись.  
– У меня есть другое предложение, – сказал он наконец. И Атсуши повернулся в его объятиях, внимательно глядя в лицо.

– Не надо, – сказал Атсуши, когда Имаи положил на полотенце баллон с анестетиком.  
– Будет больно.  
– Я знаю. В этом и смысл.  
Имаи только головой покачал. Слава богу, против антисептика Атсуши ничего не имел. Он лежал смирно, внимательно наблюдая, как Имаи готовится к операции, обеззараживая и обклеивая участок кожи впитывающими валиками. Правда, когда Имаи прижал скальпель к его груди, Атсуши поднял взгляд и уставился в потолок. Вздрогнул он только один раз, когда хирургическая сталь впервые прорезала кожу, и темные глянцевые капли проступили на разрезе. Дальше он только размеренно дышал, стискивая зубы, а под конец зажмурился – по вискам потекли слезы.  
– Обезболить? – не выдержал Имаи, но Атсуши только помотал головой.  
Имаи боялся, что не справится. Что дрогнет рука, что будет слишком тяжело морально – все-таки не каждый день приходится резать своего лучшего друга и любовника. Он изучил массу литературы по шрамированию и проконсультировался в одном из лучших салонов по бодимоду в Токио. На самом деле он бы предпочел, чтобы Атсуши занимался квалифицированный специалист, но тот поставил жесткое условие: только Имаи, только своей рукой. Иначе – не будет никакого смысла. Атсуши мог быть очень упрямым в своих заскоках.  
На самом же деле в процессе Имаи практически не волновался. Стоило натянуть латексные перчатки и нанести разметку, дальше тело четко и аккуратно действовало само, будто руки занимались этим уже не раз – резали, поддевали, промокали лишнюю влагу. Получилось быстро и довольно аккуратно – тонкая ярко-красная полоса влажно блестящего мяса свивалась в знак бесконечности между правым соском и ключицей. Перекрестье линий приходилось как раз на место старых ожогов, и их Имаи срезал почти подчистую. И, не дожидаясь возражений, брызнул поверх открытой раны сначала обезболивающим спреем, а потом уже антисептиком. Атсуши выдохнул со всхлипом, разжимая судорожно вцепившиеся в простыни пальцы, выпрямляя поджавшиеся колени.  
Имаи дал ему зеркало, и тот, медленно моргая, осмотрел результат и так же медленно кивнул, роняя руку на простыню.  
– Спасибо.  
– Будешь должен, – буркнул Имаи. Теперь пальцы уже начинали подрагивать – от облегчения, от пережитого шока. Атсуши всхлипнул и тихо засмеялся, поднял руку и сжал его плечо.  
– Я и так перед тобой в неоплатном долгу. Ты же знаешь.  
Имаи отвернулся. Ему совсем не хотелось быть сентиментальным сейчас. По крайней мере до того, как он перевяжет Атсуши и постарается забыть навсегда, что вырезал из него только что куски окровавленной плоти.  
Когда с перевязкой и уборкой было покончено, он лег рядом с Атсуши в кровать, слева, чтобы случайно не задеть повязку. Ближайшую неделю им, пожалуй, не светило никакого секса – пока шрам не затянется. Да и в целом он постарается держать Атсуши эту неделю дома и, желательно в постели, чтобы исключить возможные осложнения…  
– Это еще зачем? – спросил он, чувствуя, как Атсуши пробирается ладонью ему в трусы. Тот глянул на него искоса с искренним недоумением.  
– А у тебя есть варианты – зачем?  
– Тебе нужен покой и постельный режим в ближайшую неделю.  
Теперь Атсуши уже выглядел заинтересованным, но руку не только не убрал, но и принялся дразняще поглаживать, точно зная, что и как делать, чтобы у Имаи начали путаться мысли.  
– Постельный режим – это мне нравится, – сказал он своим фирменным бархатным тоном, который использовал исключительно для соблазнения, а Имаи каждый раз велся как подросток. – Неделя в постели – это ровно то, чего мне давно не хватало.  
– Не в этом смысле.  
– В этом-в этом…  
– У тебя открытая рана на груди.  
– Я и не предлагаю тебе яростно трахаться так, чтобы ее повредить. Но немного ласки… всегда будет кстати.  
В этом был весь Атсуши. Только что плакал и уверял, что в долгу у Имаи по гроб жизни, и уже через полчаса нагло держал его за член, вынуждая делать все по-своему.  
Конечно, Имаи не устоял. Он никогда не мог устоять.  
Сначала они трепетно и осторожно целовались, стараясь не задеть повязку. Потом Имаи отсасывал ему, чувствуя, как кружится голова и в груди пузырится что-то подозрительно похожее одновременно на грусть и счастье сразу. А, кончив в волшебные пальцы Атсуши и лежа рядом с ним в сладкой полудреме, Имаи подумал, что новый шрам действительно имеет смысл. Может быть, это вообще самый осмысленный из шрамов на его теле, если так можно сказать.  
– Восьмой, – произнес Атсуши, едва Имаи открыл глаза утром. – Это символично. Восьмой – это на счастье. А бесконечность… это про нас с тобой.  
И Имаи со стоном закрыл глаза обратно и перевернулся на другой бок. Перед новой бесконечностью следовало хорошенько выспаться.


End file.
